Défis!
by kagura2409
Summary: Désolées à celles qui ont cru à une nouvelle histoire ' Plutôt que de poster un message d'annonce à la fin de chacune de mes fics, je préfère faire un recueil des défis qui me viennent, recueil qui se remplira au fur et à mesure, avec peut être quelques pages de blabla, pour faire passer un message que je juge important... Qui osera relever mes défis? J'attends, j'attends...
1. Chapter 1

**/!\ DEFI /!\**

Je suis vraiment la seule à trouver qu'il n'y a a pas assez de fics Star Wars sur ce site ? Je suis persuadée d'en avoir vu à une époque, mais maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'une minuscule Obi-Wan fille/Anakin… (Bon, j'ai cherché que des slashs aussi, mais vous me connaissez assez bien poru savoir que c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus...)

Pas qu'elle soit mauvaise hein ? Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, elle à l'air pas mal du tout, mais comme elle se finit forcément mal, je ne l'ai pas encore lue...

Bref, si comme moi vous faites partie du « Front de Libération des Jedi en Mal d'Amour et de Fanfictions » (qui vient de se créer à la seconde ou vous avez fini de lire cette phrase), je vous lance CE défi… Le seul, l'Unique défi possible, parce que ce sont des Jedi et qu'ils vivent dans un univers chiant pour ça… :

Ecrivez-moi une histoire d'amour CREDIBLE entre deux Jedi (connus ou pas, gays, hétéros, lesbiennes, OC, crossover, tout est permis…) Alors que ces foutus Jedi font quand même VOEU de CHASTETE !

Ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'y a rien sur eux T-T

Pour information, j'ai déjà écris un OS Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, et je suis en plein dans une fic d'actuellement cent-vingt-cinq pages word Mace Windu/Neville Longbottom… (Oui, j'ai de l'imagination...)

Bref, vous voyez, je suis solidaire^^

A ce jour, Rose-éliade est d'ailleurs la seule à avoir relevé le défi...

Bien sur, je suis ouverte à tous les défis que vous pouvez me lancer en retour^^ j'ai déjà une demande pour une Captain America/Hulk… (oui, oui, Hulk... Pour celle que ça intéresse, ça a donné "Mon géant vert à moi! 2!)

Bref, voila quoi, des courageuses?^^

Liste des auteures ayant relevé le défi:

-Rose-Eliade

-Moi-même

Bisous à toutes, à la prochaine, je compte sur vous! \o/


	2. Le coin des statistiques

**Le coin des statistiques :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon, vous allez sans doute trouver que c'est un post complètement inutile et stupide, et qui en plus vous aura donné de faux espoirs via vos alertes, mais bon, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai envie de faire ça, et je me suis dis que ça pouvait vous intéresser aussi… Donc, pour celle que mes données de publications intéresseraient, voila mon petit coin des statistiques, qui sera sans doute actualisé de temps en temps. Suite au relevés réalisés, j'ai pu déterminer que :

-J'ai adhéré à FFnet le 9 Septembre 2013.

-Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à poster parce que FF bugue et qu'il me met ma première fic (« Dans l'oeil du cyclone) au 31 Décembre 2014 et qu'à mon avis, j'avais autre chose à faire ce jour là, donc perso, je ne suis franchement pas convaincue par la date…

-J'ai à ce jour, publié 15 histoires (j'en ai encore une bonne quinzaine sous le coude, écrites ou non, donc ne vous en faites pas pour ça^^)

-Ma fiction comportant le plus de chapitres est « Âme sœur ou calice », avec 22 chapitres.

-Mes fictions comportant le moins de chapitres sont tous mes One-Shot (je vous laisse compter, j'ai la flemme…)

-Ma fiction comptabilisant le plus de mot est « Âme sœur ou calice » avec 16 421 mots, normal, il s'agit de ma plus longue histoire écrite à ce jour, mais à mon avis, ça ne va pas tarder à changer avec « Violet est la couleur de l'amour » (déjà 11 921 mots et seulement 6 chapitres de postés^^)

-J'ai à ce jour écris (posté plutôt) 4 fictions « Supernatural », 2 fictions « Star Wars », « Murdoch Mysteries » et « The Avengers », ainsi que 1 fiction « Twilight », « Saint Seiya », « Harry Potter », et « Captain America : The Winter Soldier ».

-J'ai à ce jour répondu à 1 défi explicite « Mon géant vert à moi ! 2 ! » et 1 défi implicite (découlant d'une conversation délire) : « Soirée filles! »)

-Il me reste au moins 1 défi explicite à relever (« Soirée filles : la suite ») et 2 défis implicites (des idées que j'avais déjà mais qu'on me pousse à concrétiser, attention, j'annonce!) : « Calendrier Sexy » et « Fifty Shades of Castiel Novak »

-Mes trois fictions avec le plus de vues sont :

-Ame sœur ou Calice : 16 158 vues.

-Mon géant vert à moi ! : 4 199 vues.

-Des avantages !? Quels avantages !? : 3 144 vues.

-Mes trois fictions avec le moins de vues sont :

-Le hammam de l'amitié, et plus si affinités : 120 vues.

-Réconfort dans la nuit : 59 vues.

-Pour l'amour d'un Jedi : 58 vues.

(En fait il y a aussi « Défis » avec 32 vues, mais ça ne compte pas, ce n'est pas une fiction^^ à propos, si quelqu'un sait comment il est possible d'avoir, par exemple, 250 vue un certain jour, mais avec trois visiteurs uniques, surtout, dites le moi x)

-Mes fictions ayant reçu le plus de reviews sont :

-Âme sœur ou calice : 35 reviews.

-Dans l'œil du cyclone : 21 reviews.

-Mon géant vert à moi : 13 reviews.

-Mes fictions ayant reçu le moins de reviews sont :

-Soirée filles ! : 2 reviews.

-Le hammam de l'amitié, et plus si affinités : 2 reviews.

-Réconfort dans la nuit : 1 review.

-Ma fiction avec le plus de followers est « Âme sœur ou calice » avec 25 followers.

-Ma fiction avec le moins de followers est « La pauvreté est le plus grand des trésors », avec 0 followers. J'ai également trois One-Shots avec 0 followers (normal), à savoir :

-Réconfort dans la nuit.

-Le hammam de l'amitié, et plus si affinités.

-Pour l'amour d'un Jedi.

-J'ai également 5 One-Shotsavec des followers (je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est mignon^^) à savoir :

-Mon géant vert à moi : 6 followers.

-Fuck la destinée : 4 followers.

-Mon géant vert à moi ! 2 ! : 2 followers.

-I'll never let you go et Soirée filles ! : 1 follower.

-Mes trois fictions ayant le plus été mises en favoris sont :

-Ame sœur ou calice : 19 favoris.

-Mon géant vert à moi : 14 favoris.

-Dans l'œil du cyclone : 9 favoris.

-Mes trois fictions ayant le moins été mises en favoris sont :

-Pour l'amour d'un Jedi : 1 favori.

-La pauvreté est le plus grand des trésors : 1 favori.

-Réconfort dans la nuit : 0 favori.

Voilà, voila, c'est tout ce que j'avais relevé pour l'instant^^ Pour vous, ces statistiques sont sans doute parfaitement inutiles à savoir, mais pour moi, elles me permettent d'avoir un aperçu plus général de la façon dont mes histoires sont accueillies, lesquelles plaisent le plus, lesquelles plaisent le moins, etc… Et j'ai juste pensé que ça pouvait éventuellement vous intéresser^^

Je n'ai pas pu trouver combien de personnes m'avait mises dans leurs auteurs favoris, mais de toutes façons, ça aurait été un peu narcissique non?^^

D'une manière générale, cet article est dédicacé à Lilipdlgb69, qui a posté la plupart des commentaires comptabilisés^^

Bisous à toutes, je vous adore, à la prochaine^^


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


	4. Chapter 4

Un petit message en passant pour répondre à Ozzykozylazy et pour vérifier que je comprends bien son défi :

Si j'ai bien tout compris, tu voudrais une histoire Luke Skywalker/Princesse Leïa, au moment ou ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils sont frères et sœurs, c'est bien ça ?

Pas un pairing auquel j'aurais pensé, mais pourquoi pas, je relève, merci^^

A la prochaine^^


End file.
